


Glasses

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 8th year, Bottom!Harry, First Time, Glasses, M/M, Virgin!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Draco steals Harry's glasses.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt request on tumblr where Draco steals Harry's glasses.

Harry doesn’t know what to do with himself, isn’t sure how to control his breathing or the desperate movement of his hips or the way his hands keep finding their way under Draco’s shirt to touch and grab every single bit of skin he can reach.

He feels out of control, and decidedly off center, because despite the touching and the kissing, Draco still looks so poised and put together.  Harry feels absolutely  _wrecked_ , laying on the bed beneath Draco, pinned down by gray eyes and strong fingers.

“Potter,” the other boy whispers, and his voice cracks, giving Harry the first hint that he might be more affected than he is letting on.

Closing his eyes, Harry nods, whispering, “Yes.”

When he opens his eyes again, he feels as if he is seeing Malfoy for the first time.  With shaking hands the other boy is reaching out, snatching Harry’s glasses off his face and setting them off to the side of the bed.

“Hey..give them back.  I can’t…I can’t see,” he mumbles, unable to put into words the sudden overwhelming sense of vulnerability he feels without his glasses on.

“You don’t need to see, Potter.  You just need to  _feel_.”

And then Draco’s hands are moving lower, touching him in places that make him utter things that make his face heat with shame and abandon.  He’d spent so long wanting nothing, that letting himself want this, letting himself be wanted, makes him nearly frantic.

He wants to watch, wants so desperately to see Draco’s mouth moving lower as his fingers slide inside Harry’s body but it’s too much, and he thinks maybe Draco knew what he was on about, stealing his glasses.

He thinks that perhaps there are more ways to see someone than just by looking.  

But mostly, he finally understands that this isn’t really about seeing Malfoy.  Just maybe he thinks suddenly, his body relaxing as he opens himself to the other boy completely, its about letting himself be seen.


End file.
